


Un amore non come nei musical

by michirukaiou7



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunkenness, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Blaine non era ubriaco: era inutile che Sam insistesse, lui non era ubriaco.Era solo... felice.





	

Blaine non era ubriaco: era inutile che Sam insistesse, lui _non era_ ubriaco.

Era solo... felice.

E leggero.

E rilassato: lo dimostrava il fatto che il gel stava perdendo presa sui suoi capelli, che iniziavano a scomporsi in onde lucide ma non più immobili, e la cosa non avrebbe potuto importargli di meno; perché mai, del resto? Iniziava a sentire caldo, non una sensazione spiacevole, niente che non potesse essere scacciato da un altro sorso di birra ghiacciata, ma intanto si era slacciato il bowtie e aperto i primi due bottoni della camicia.

E poi c’era la _musica_ e il karaoke e come poteva annoiarsi?

– Blaine, sei ubriaco! – esclamò Sam, come se fosse la migliore delle notizie, indicandolo con una mano molto poco ferma. Blaine lo perso di vista mezz’ora prima, quando era ancora vagamente sobrio, e lo ritrovava ora spalmato su un divano con una venere nera dalla chioma leonina.

– Non sono ubriaco!

– Quella è esattamente la tua faccia ubriaca! – spiegò l’altro, passando da bere alla sua recente conquista (almeno a giudicare da come rideva rapita alle sue battute).

– Almeno il _tuo_ ubriaco sta ancora in piedi e sa decisamente come ballare – rispose lei – I miei, eccoli là – e indicò una ragazza che rideva istericamente, tanto da avere le lacrime agli occhi, dall’altro lato del divano – Almeno Rachel sta _ferma_ : se guardo Kurt troppo a lungo, mi viene il mal di mare.

Blaine seguì il suo sguardo e vide _Kurt_ : si domandò come facesse a ballare con quei jeans letteralmente _dipinti_ su delle pregevoli gambe e un ancor più pregevole fondoschiena, e imputò i suoi movimenti del tutto scoordinati all’alcool (anche se non avrebbe potuto importargliene granché, ipnotizzato com’era dalla sua bizzarra danza); lasciò Sam alla sua venere sconosciuta e raggiunse la pista da ballo, schivando due coppie avvinghiate e spostandosi di fronte a Kurt e iniziando a ballare in un modo che... beh, di solito non avrebbe mai usato in pubblico, specie di fronte ad un estraneo di cui non sapeva neppure le preferenze sessuali.

Ecco: _forse_ Sam aveva ragione; l’altro ragazzo sembrò riscuotersi, scrutarlo con occhi di un delizioso grigioverdeazzurro, lucidi per l’evidente stato di ebrezza (anzi, fu più che altro una radiografia), da capo a piedi e poi, con un sorriso estatico, esclamare – _Oh_.

– _Oh_ a te.

Sì, decisamente ubriaco.

Kurt gli franò addosso – o forse era un modo che in un altro momento sarebbe stato seducente di cingergli le braccia al collo per trasformare il loro ballo in una specie di lento; Blaine quasi crollò sotto di lui per la sorpresa e la sua stessa precaria stabilità, ma riuscì a stringergli le braccia attorno al busto e a ribilanciare la loro posizione.

– Oh. Ciao – esclamò Kurt, ridacchiando.

– Ciao – rise quell’altro, senza sapere perché.

– Hai delle sopracciglia strane – rispose Kurt, districando un braccio dalla spalla di Blaine per passare il pollice sul sopracciglio sinistro.

– Uhm, sì? Lo so?

– Il resto è molto carino – proseguì – Oh, hai un bowtie? Mi piacciono i bowtie.

Blaine scoppiò a ridere, sentendosi molto leggero, molto accaldato e molto formicolante laddove il petto era pressato contro quello di Kurt – Anche a me piacciono. Vuoi, uhm, ballare?

Kurt annuì, apparentemente non troppo cosciente di essere quasi aggrappato a peso morto addosso ad un estraneo, ma piuttosto soddisfatto e chi era Blaine per lamentarsi di un ragazzo dannatamente bello che gli si stringeva e poggiava dei capelli di seta, profumati di balsamo e lacca, contro una guancia?

Solo che il suo peso iniziava a gravargli sempre di più su una spalla, tanto che sentiva la sua già scarsa stabilità cedere – Kurt?

L’altro si riscosse, fissandolo con occhi annebbiati, e rispose – Mi stavo addormentando.

– Forse è il caso che ti riporti dalla tua amica?

– No.

– No?

– Penso di dover vomitare.

 

~*~

 

Anni dopo, quando qualcuno chiedeva loro come si fossero conosciuti e come fosse nata una così romantica storia d’amore tra due giovani celebrità di Broadway, Kurt e Blaine si scambiavano un’occhiata e poi, a seconda di quale dei due fosse più ispirato, offrivano la risposta standard – A casa di amici.

E basta. Nessuno, per fortuna neppure Sam e Mercedes, seppe che i primi minuti della loro frequentazione, dopo quel ballo avvinghiati, li avevano trascorsi in bagno, prima Blaine a tenere la fronte a Kurt, e poi Blaine a cercare dell’acqua naturale per entrambi, operazione durante la quale aveva stappato e bevuto, nell’ordine, un grosso sorso di aceto bianco (tenuto a tradimento in una bottiglia dall’etichetta minuscola), un altro di una ripugnante tisana depurativa al finocchio e infine uno di vodka.

Quindi si erano rannicchiati sul pavimento della cucina, passandosi la bottiglia di acqua, e avevano riacquistato lucidità solo all’alba – con gli occhi rossi, la carnagione cadaverica, i capelli incasinati. Come Kurt aveva commentato _La mia unica consolazione è che non potrai certo vedermi conciato peggio di così_.

Oh, invece era successo – tre mesi dopo, da fidanzati, quando lui era rimasto vittima di un’influenza devastante e Blaine si era presentato sulla soglia di casa sua con una busta di zuppa pronta, pane e una montagna di medicine e la sola cosa che Kurt riuscì a pensare furono i suoi capelli sporchi, il pigiama stropicciato, le occhiaie e la pelle squamosa del viso, tanto che il suo ragazzo dovette pregarlo per mezz’ora per concedergli di lasciarlo entrare nel loft, giurando che non lo avrebbe guardato finché non si sarebbe ricomposto.

– E pensare che da ragazzino sognavo una relazione come quelle dei musical, in cui non esistono abiti spiegazzati, occhiaie e capelli senza piega – sospirava Kurt.

Poi guardava Blaine, che tratteneva a stento le risate, e pensava che, tutto sommato, gli era andata meglio di quanto avesse sperato.


End file.
